


You need a break

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: Dick is sick, but he refuses to admit it. It's up to Jason to play nurse to a reluctant victim





	You need a break

Morning broke over Bludhaven, bringing with it a dull, chilling fog. In his apartment, Dick Grayson burrowed himself further into his blankets with a tired groan. He pulled the blanket over his head and shoved his face further into his pillow. After a few more minutes of laying in bed and wishing that he could spend the whole day lying down and doing absolutely nothing, he reluctantly got out of bed. Jason, he noticed, had gotten out of bed and was probably in the kitchen already making breakfast. As he groggily made his way to the bathroom, he let out a terrific sneeze and sighed. He couldn’t have picked a worse time to start getting sick. His partner at the BPD was already at home with a broken leg, and gang activity had already almost doubled in his precinct.  
He brushed his teeth and examined his red nose and sallow face in the mirror. Hopefully he could at least push through the day without incident. He sneezed a few more times as he got undressed and climbed into the shower. He turned the water to the highest temperature he could handle. Maybe some steam would help.  
As it turned out, the hot shower didn’t help too much. A wave of light-headedness came over him when he tried to climb out of the shower. With luck, he managed to get out without falling over, and he proceeded to slowly make his way over to his wardrobe.  
Just get through today, he told himself. He just needed to get through a day of work, and patrol throughout the night. He couldn’t really bail on work, and he couldn’t really bail on patrol either. Bruce was off world doing god knows what, and it really wasn’t fair to leave the others to handle it all on their own. He was going to be absolutely fine. He could switch tomorrow’s morning shift for an afternoon at the police department, and then he’d have a chance to sleep in, and all would be well. Still sluggishly, he got dressed, hoping that Jason had already made a coffee for him.  
He shuffled over to the kitchen, where Jason was humming to himself while making eggs and bacon. Jason had already brewed a pot of coffee, and Dick had just reached over to pour himself a cup of coffee before Jason swatted his hand away.  
“What the hell, Jason?” Jason turned to face him. The crime lord looked slightly less intimidating with a flowery apron over his pajamas. He took the empty mug out of Dick’s hand and set it on the counter beside them.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Getting ready to go to work.”  
“Not looking like that, you aren’t.” Jason replied. “You’re sick.”  
“I’m fine,” Dick insisted, to little avail. Jason rolled his eyes and reached over to feel Dick’s forehead with the back of his hand. Dick attempted to swat Jason’s hand away, but groggy as he was and with his balance thrown off with his definitely-not-an-illness, Jason easily evaded him, and felt Dick’s forehead with the back of his hand.   
“God, you’re burning up.” Jason commented. “That’s it. You’re calling in sick.”  
“Jason! I can’t.”  
“Dick, you can’t possibly think that you’re going to be able to go to work like that. You can barely stand up straight!”   
“Jason, I’m fine.” Dick protested, trying to conceal the fact that he was, in fact, slightly leaning on the counter a little bit.   
“DIck, If you go to work I will send you that candid I got of you trying on the scaly green panties to Roy.”  
“I don’t care. He’s seen me in them before.”  
“Not for a decade, he hasn’t.”  
“Uhh, more like not since a couple months ago.” Dick admitted sheepishly.   
“What?”  
“Drunken, post-mission bet.” Dick replied. “Now please, just let me go to work, okay.” He attempted to push past Jason to grab some bacon out of the pan, but Jason turned around and grabbed him by the waist, picking him up and carrying him a few steps away.   
“Dick, you’re not going to work.”  
“Jason, I can’t miss today. Anyways, I’m completely -- complete -- I’m -- f-f-fine.” The second half of Dick’s sentence was interrupted with a loud coughing fit.   
“You’re not fine and you’re going to bed right now.”  
“And if I don’t” Dick raised an eyebrow, while trying to hold back another coughing fit.   
“You’re not getting any for a month.” With that, Dick burst out into a very loud and long coughing fit, with him almost doubled over at the end. Carefully, Jason helped him to stand up, keeping a firm grip on him.  
“You -- you wouldn’t last.” Dick spat out while he gasped for breath.   
“Dick, I once went on with a broken arm for three days without any painkillers because Bruce was rude to me. I really don’t think that you should underestimate how petty I am. Now get to bed.” Dick glared at Jason, but after a few seconds relented.   
“I’m going to take the morning off, and head straight back to work after lunch.” Dick said. “You can make me breakfast and take care of me all morning, but by lunch, I’m going back to work.”  
“And if you’re not better by lunch?” Jason asked pointedly.  
“I’ll be better by lunch.” Blue eyes locked in with green as the two faced off. Both of their expressions cold and calculated as they tried to out-stare each other. Dick blinked rapidly and sighed.  
“Fine.” He let out a tired breath. “I’m going back to bed. But you better be bringing me some breakfast, baby.”  
“Eggs and bacon?” Jason asked.   
“And coffee.” Dick added.   
“No, you’re getting some tea. Now go and get some r est okay, babe?”   
“Alright.” Dick muttered, already making his way to the bedroom and beginning to get dressed. He called his boss and quickly explained that he was taking the morning off, and that he would without a doubt be back by lunch. Hanging up the phone, he stripped down to his underwear and curled up back into bed, relishing in the welcoming warm embrace of the sheets.   
A few minutes later, Jason appeared, holding a tray, upon it, a plate and a mug. With the promise of food, Dick sat up in bed, pulling the blankets tightly around him.   
“How are we feeling now, Dickie?”  
“Much better. In fact, I think that I’m ready to get back to work.”  
“Ha.” Jason took a seat on the bed and set the tray beside him. “Nice try. Now shut up and let me feed you.” Dick glowered but let Jason feed him his breakfast, trying not to dribble egg down his chin as he ate. Once he’d finished feeding Dick, Jason planted a soft kiss on Dick’s forehead.   
“I’m gonna go do the dishes. If you need anything, just holler, okay?” Jason headed out of the bedroom, taking the dirty dishes with him as he went, picking up Dick’s uniform on the way and tossing it into the laundry basket.   
Dick waited impatiently until he heard the sound of the kitchen sink turning on. He then counted to fifteen and slid out of bed as quietly as possible. Carefully, he padded over to the laundry basket where he extracted his blue shirt and pants.   
“Oh Dick, I almost forgot -- “ Jason reappeared at the doorway with a bottle of cold medicine in one hand and a spoon in the other. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. There was Dick, halfway out of the bedroom window, with one leg in his work pants and his shirt unbuttoned. Dick froze when Jason re-entered the room like a deer in headlights.   
“I was just stretching?” Dick attempted a halfhearted excuse, Jason simply raised an eyebrow.   
“Back to bed.” Jason set the cold medicine and spoon down on the dresser. “Please.” Dick glared at Jason for a couple more moments. Their warm, soft bed did look very tempting right now, but he needed to get to work.   
“Okay.” Dick headed back to bed, but not before Jason interrupted him.   
“Stop.”  
“What now?”  
“Take off your uniform.”  
“Jason,” Dick protested, but Jason crossed his arms and remained firm.   
“Take it off. Now.” Any other day, Jason telling him to take his clothes off with such a commanding tone would have Dick following suit in seconds, but today he did so reluctantly. He grumbled when Jason picked up his uniform, and after a moment he picked them up and carried them out of the room. He returned carrying only Dick’s work handcuffs.   
“Jason, I’m not really feeling up to that kind of stuff right now.” Dick grumbled, sliding back into bed defeatedly.   
“It’s for your own good.” Jason replied, quickly taking one of Dick’s hands and making use of his delayed reaction time to quickly handcuff him to the bedpost.   
“What the hell, Jason?”  
“You’re not leaving until you’re feeling better.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“I’m not the one who tried to climb out of the window half-dressed to get to work.” Jason answered. “Now stay there, take your cold medicine and try to get some sleep.” Dick relented, snuggling down into bed and finding as comfortable a position as he could with one arm held up. Jason fed Dick the cold medicine, and then as a second thought, pressed a gentle kiss to Dick’s feverishly warm forehead.   
Jason returned a couple of hours later with a snack and a fresh box of tissues, to find Dick fast asleep and snoring loudly. Smiling to himself, Jason gently ran a hand over one of Dick’s cheeks. It was warm, but nowhere near as hot as it was before. Taking care not to wake him, Jason unlocked the handcuffs and let Dick’s hand free. He gently tucked Dick tight into bed, and set the glass of water and bowl of cereal he’d bought next to him. After looking at Dick for a few more seconds, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off.   
Jason picked up the book laying on his side table, sat down in bed with Dick’s head resting next to his hips and settled down to read, one hand absentmindedly playing with Dick’s raven hair.


End file.
